


Drunk Nicole

by majorrogue



Series: Drunk Love [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Nicole, F/F, no hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorrogue/pseuds/majorrogue
Summary: After being at that strip club, Waverly takes a drunk Nicole home.





	Drunk Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fic!
> 
>  
> 
> there is no hangover!

“Waves?…Waves?….” Nicole was sat in the passenger seat of her police car with her head resting on the headrest and her body turned towards Waverly, who was driving. “Waverly…?”

Waverly gave in “Yeah?” she said quickly looking at her girlfriend and then back at the road

“Am I still in trouble?” she asked sadly with a bit of a slur in her words

Waverly didn’t know whether to answer seriously or carry on with pretending she was mad at Nicole

“You shouldn’t be… mad at me” 

“Oh?” Waverly was intrigued

“I did what you wanted me to” Nicole looked sad still, she didn’t want to be in trouble “I did what you said, I stayed by her…” she pointed at the jeep driving in front of them to indicate Wynonna “..side the whole tiiiime”

“You did?” Waverly asked trying not to smile

“I DID” Nicole said a little too loudly, she covered her mouth and giggled a little, then became more serious again “I went to some awwwful…strip club” she whispered the last part “I drank all of her drinks as well as mine, so she didn’t get drunk…”

That did explain why Nicole was SO drunk. Waverly had seen Nicole slightly drunk before after only a couple of drinks, but this was different, seeing her this drunk was more amusing than Waverly had ever thought it would be.

“…She didn’t have a single drink…I made sure, because, she has a bum in the oven, y’know”

Waverly laughed “A bum?”

“Bum?” 

“You said bum, I think you meant bun”

Nicole giggled “bum….hahaha” 

Waverly smiled and looked at her girlfriend smiling and laughing, but still sitting looking at her.

“Bum” Nicole said again this time poking Waverly in the side of her bum cheek, the only part that was accessible as she sat driving, she laughed at herself again

“You know… you have…” Nicole put her hands out in front of her like she was grabbing something “…THE cutest bum” she said turning back to Waverly, her head flopping against her headrest “It’s so cute I just wanna… I just wanna bite it” she laughed again.

“OFFICER HAUGHT!” Waverly said slightly surprised by the admission from the normally quite reserved officer, but it was also pretty funny. That wasn’t the sort of thing Nicole would say if she were sober, sure she might think it, but rarely say it. Waverly just wished she had recorded all of this to show Nicole later, she’s always quite cute when she’s embarrassed. 

Nicole was laughing, both at the fact that she had said that to her girlfriend and said girlfriends reaction “I like it when you call me that…” she smiled

“Is that right?” Waverley laughed

“Mmmhhhmmm” Nicole nodded

 

Up ahead Wynonna had pulled off the road and stopped, Waverly did the same.

“Stay in the car, okay” Waverly said to Nicole as she turned to open her door

“I’ll just stay in the car” Nicole agreed as she watched Waverly walked to the back of the car with Wynonna. They stood and talked for a little while then Wynonna pulled her gun and they took a man out of the boot.

Nicole missed where they had walked off to so, even though she was told not to, she got out of the car to look for the Earp sisters. It didn’t take her long to spot them, they were a little way in the distance stood quite a way apart with the revenant from the strip club between them. Nicole leaned against the car, so that she didn’t loose her balance, and watched them. The man looked like he was bragging or something, he had that attitude going on that she was more than used to seeing in men, he was cocky and all too sure of himself. 

But after a minute or two Wynonna lifted peacemaker and Nicole was surprised to see the end of the gun glow orange and even more surprised to see flames coming out of the road and the revenant get pulled, screaming into it. 

“OOHH!” she shouted loudly in surprise, covered her mouth and pointed to where the flames had been. 

After Waverly and Wynonna had spoken, Waverly walked back to the car

“Waves Baby? Are you alright?” Nicole asked rushing, a little wobbly, up to Waverly and unintentionally roughly taking Waverly’s face and checking she wasn’t hurt

“Yeah, i’m fine…” Waverly wasn’t sure why Nicole was asking

“There was fire…” Nicole pointed to where they had been “in the ground…and that man…he he…”

“He went back to where he belonged” Waverly said “to hell”

Nicole, in her drunken state, couldn’t quite understand what Waverly meant and it showed

Waverly smiled at her confusion “Come on, i’ll take you home…” she said taking Nicole’s arm and escorting her back to the passenger side and helping her back into the car

“Yeeaaahh, take me home…” Nicole slurred, apparently instantly forgetting about the revenant and hell. She turned to Waverly “Can I find out where that strawberry glitter is? Can you show me?” she smiled cheekily “or… can I look for it?” She smiled even more and laughed “I think I might want to look for it…”

Waverly laughed again “You really are drunk aren’t you?” She said as she closed the passenger side door.

—

When Waverly managed to get Nicole up the stairs and into her bedroom, Nicole was confused “This-this isn’t my bedroom…the ceiling’s wonky…” she said looking up

“No, I bought you to the homestead so I can keep an eye on you” Waverly answered getting Nicole to sit on the edge of the bed

“oooh okay…” Nicole was feeling pretty sleepy, but not sober “…am I still in trouble?” She asked slightly worried as she watching Waverly try to take her boots off. As she watched she placed her hand on top of Waverly’s head and started absently stroking her hair

“No, baby, you’re not in trouble” Waverly reassured her placing her boots at the end of the bed

Nicole smiled widely and looked relieved, she then rolled onto her side and shimmied up the bed

“I’m going to get you some water, okay?” Waverly said walking towards the door 

Nicole sat up a little and rested on her elbows and watched her girlfriend walking away

“Waves?…Waves?” Nicole called after Waverly as she was about to leave the room

Waverly stopped and turned around “Yeah?” she smiled

“Y’know, earlier I said I liked you?”

“Yeah”

“That wasn’t true…” she said leaning her head back slightly trying to stay awake 

Waverly wasn’t sure where this was going “Oh?”

Nicole still had her head back and seemed to be examining the ceiling “No..…I love you…” She said flopping back down onto the pillow

Waverly smiled widely and her heart pounded with delight

“Yeeaahhhhh, I do…I love you…” Nicole confirmed quieter seemingly to herself “…and i’m going to marry you…” 

Waverly smiled and walked back to the bed, but before she could say anything to Nicole, she found her with her eyes shut and her mouth wide open, asleep.

She smoothed Nicole’s hair off of her forehead and leaned down and kissed it.

“I love you too” She said quietly. 

She watched Nicole sleeping for a moment then found a blanket and carefully placed it over her girlfriend.


End file.
